The general objectives of the Clinical Research Center have not changed since its inception. It is designed to provide beds for clinical investigative programs of members of the clinical faculty (occasionally with basic scientist collaboration), predominantly from the departments of medicine, surgery, psychiatry, and radiology. Every effort has been made to provide not only the available free bed for approved investigative programs, but also any special facilities which the staff requires. This has included optimum nursing care, a research dietary staff with a capacity to provide a maximum of ten constant diets and physiologic testing equipment for use on patients. The Clinical Research Center has thus provided essential free beds for the clinical investigator, special facilities for the programs of some investigators, and staff with high standards of performance and exceptional morale.